


Impossible

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine can't be pregnant. Can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt. I never thought I'd write mpreg, but here it is. :) Possibly to be continued!

“What the fuck, Merlin? What are you saying?” Gwaine was stupefied.

Merlin’s look was full of guilt. “I’m saying...you’re pregnant.”

“How? I mean, how is that even possible?” Even as he said it, Gwaine knew it was true. The queasy mornings, the way everything felt off-kilter and too much all the time -- he knew Merlin’s words were true, even though it was too much for his brain to process.

Merlin glanced at Gwaine’s mid-section, visibly thicker. “Um. Well. You remember, a few weeks ago? When we...” he gestured between them.

Gwaine thought back to that night, when Merlin’s cock had filled him, pumped him through and nailed him to the bed. It had been one of the most satisfying fucks of his life. He swallowed.

“Oh god.” He looked at Merlin. “Is it...you mean...” he whispered, ‘the magic?”

Merlin’s face crumpled in a weird way. “I guess? I mean...I don’t really know. It’s not like this has happened before.” Merlin wiped his face with his hand. “I don’t know. Gwaine. I mean, this is new to me too.” He glanced at Gwaine’s stomach again, like he could see something there. Which was impossible. Right?

Gwaine sighed. “Okay. Well. Does Gaius know anything?” This couldn’t be happening. He was grasping at straws.

“Gaius? I doubt it.” Merlin thought a moment. “Although you never know, I guess. He is...old. I mean, he’s seen a lot.”

“Yeah.” Gwaine took a deep breath. He looked at Merlin. Sweet Merlin, whose blue eyes charmed him from the first moment in that tavern. Would it really be so bad if they had a baby? HAD A BABY?

“This is crazy, right? I mean, how can a man have a baby?” Gwaine gestured to his stomach. He sighed again. “Fuck. It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Er, maybe.”

“Why me?” Gwaine moaned, knowing it was ridiculous.

“I don’t know!” Merlin clapped him on the shoulder. “It just is, okay? I mean, don’t think about it too much right now.”

“What? I’ve got a baby inside me! How can I not think about it? It’s... you and me...together...in there.” He felt like fainting. “We made a new person.” Gods. It was true. He cupped his burgeoning stomach. The truth was beginning to sink in. How was he going to train? Do his job? He was a knight! Knights didn’t have babies! It was ridiculous. He threw a beseeching glance at Merlin. He didn’t know what Merlin could do, but Merlin was clearly not of this world. He was something else entirely. Something capable of impregnating a man.

He thought of his family, far away, who he hadn’t seen in years. He didn’t even know if any of them were still alive. His mother, who’d always looked at him with those eyes, hopeful and pleading. This was completely weird, but maybe in some way it would redeem him. He’d always felt at loose ends, with no purpose. This baby, maybe there was a reason why it came into being. He had to believe that. He pulled Merlin to him with an arm around his waist.

“Do you want to be a father?”

Merlin grinned at him. “Do I have a choice?” He put a hand on Gwaine’s round stomach.

“It wouldn’t appear that you do, no.”

“I wonder if it’s a girl or a boy.”

“Which would you rather have?”

“I don’t care, really.”

Gwaine imagined sparring with a little boy with black hair and sparkling blue eyes, showing him his moves. His heart warmed.

“I think I want a boy.” He settled his arm heavier around Merlin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Then he saw a little girl with brown curls scampering across a field, her skirts flowing, a flower in her tiny fist. “Or maybe a girl. Either would be fine. As long as we’re together.” He looked deep in Merlin’s eyes. “We will be, right?”

Merlin smiled, full of warmth and promise. He leaned in and his lips were soft and gentle against Gwaine’s. “Yes.”

“Camelot will be shocked.”

“We can handle it.”

And Gwaine believed it. Merlin’s eyes said they would be fine.

“It’s time for Camelot to see what magic can do other than burn and destroy. It can make life too.”

“Life.” Gwaine’s eyes watered. Damn hormones.

“It’ll be okay.” Merlin’s arms circled him. “You’ll see.”

They both looked down at Gwaine’s mid-section, hands on top of each other, enfolding the baby.

Gwaine looked into Merlin’s eyes. “Yes. It’ll be okay.” And he knew it would be.


End file.
